


[Fanmix] Kodachrome: Photo Album

by HYPERFocused, RsCreighton



Series: Kodachrome [4]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Fanmix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:09:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4043569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Fanmix for Kodachrome</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanmix] Kodachrome: Photo Album

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kodachrome](https://archiveofourown.org/works/656099) by [HYPERFocused](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused). 



     

 

[Download Album zipped (98 MB)](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Fanmix/Kodachrome_Photo%20Album.zip) [right click & save as please]

1.  
  
_When I think back_  
_On all the crap I learned in high school_  
_It’s a wonder_  
_I can think at all_  
_And though my lack of education_  
_Hasn’t hurt me none_  
_I can read the writing on the wall_  
_Kodachrome_  
_They give us those nice bright colors_  
_They give us the greens of summers_  
_Makes you think all the world’s_  
_A sunny day, oh yeah_  
_I got a Nikon camera_  
_I love to take a photograph_  
_So mama, don’t take my Kodachrome away_

\--"Kodachrome" by Paul Simon

2.

_I found this photograph_  
_Underneath the broken picture glass_  
_Tender face of black and white_  
_Beautiful, a haunting sight_  
_Looked into an angel's smile_  
_Captivated all the while_

\-- "Photograph" by REM (featuring Natalie Merchant)

3.

_Local boy in the photograph, today_  
_he'll always be 23_

\--"Local Boy in the Photograph" by Stereophonics

4.

_And if you want beautiful, pitiful, have me in a picture,_

_and if you want to make me dance,_

_throw me round, spin upon your finger -_

\-- "The Photograph" by The Verve Pipe  
  
  
5.

_Nothing is true, but it's exactly how things are_

\-- "Intro to Photography" by Swing Kids  
  
  
6.

_Cup your mouth to compress the sound_  
_Skinny-dipping with the kids from a neighbor town_  
_And everything I said was true_  
_As the flash blinded us in the photo booth_

 -- "Photobooth" by Death Cab for Cutie  
  
  
7.

_I am the alien;_

_I've come here to take your son_

\-- "First Alien Photograph" by Primitive Radio Gods  
  
  
8.

_At night I like to photograph,_

_producing camera angles._

_And I don't have a flash,_

_but my little notebook records the subject at hand._

\-- "Night Photographs" by Barenaked Ladies  
  
  
9.

_Photographs and memories._

_All the love you gave to me_

 -- “Photographs and Memories” by Jim Croce.  
  
  
10.

_The streets are lined with camera crews_  
_Everywhere he goes is news_  
_Today is different_  
_Today is not the same_  
_Today I make the action_  
_Take snapshot into the light,_

_snapshot into the light_  
_I'm shooting into the light_

 -- "Family Snapshot" by Peter Gabriel  
  
  
11.

_So photograph me in milky white dreams_  
_Spill into my head_  
_And when I hold you like tomorrow you might die_  
_Well that's because you might_  
_But I am here now_  
_And I am staying put for reasons my heart knows_

\-- "Manna" by Tanya Donnelly  


  
12.

_Awake on my airplane_  
_My skin is bare_  
_My skin is theirs/_  
_…I don't believe in_  
_In your sanctity_  
_Your privacy_

– “Take a Picture” by Filter  
  
  
13.

_All I want is a photo in my wallet_  
_A small remembrance of something more solid_  
_All I want is a picture of you_

 -- "Picture This" by Blondie  
  
  
14.

_If I had a photograph of you,_  
_It’s something to remind me._  
_I wouldn't spend my life just wishing._

\-- "Wishing" A Flock of Seagulls  
  
  
15.

_Memories, how they fade so much_  
_Look back, that is no escape_

_Tied down, now you see too late._  
_Lovers, they will never wait._  
_I am a camera_  
_Take heart, I could never let you go_  
_And you, always let the feeling show_

\--  "Into the Lens (a.k.a I am a Camera)" by Yes  
  



End file.
